


Take Your Picture

by FlightlessAngelWings



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Tender Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessAngelWings/pseuds/FlightlessAngelWings
Summary: Santi sat up on the edge of the bed and flipped to the camera app on his phone before he pointed it right at you as you turned around. He snapped a picture of your ass in your panties with the biggest grin on his face. You jumped when you heard the camera shutter sound and spun around, and that’s when he took another photo of you.“Santiago Garcia!” you gasped, “What are you doing?”“I can’t help it babe,” he pouted but did not lower his phone, “You just look so sexy I wanted to take a picture.”
Relationships: Santiago "Pope" Garcia/Reader, Santiago "Pope" Garcia/You
Kudos: 18





	Take Your Picture

It was late when you walked through the door, but Santiago was still up. He always liked to wait up for you when you went out with your friends for girl’s night. It wasn’t just because you were usually in the mood for sex when you got home, but he also liked to make sure you made it home safe.

Santi laid out on your shared bed in nothing but a t-shirt and boxers with his phone in his hands when you bounced through the doorway. You were the designated driver tonight, so you weren’t drunk, but the rush from dancing with your friends made it feel like you were. You paused in the doorway to greet him by blowing a kiss before you moved to the dresser to start undressing.

“Have fun tonight babe?” he asked. Santi’s eyes never left your figure.

“I did,” you glanced over your shoulder at him, “Sorry I’m a little late, Julia went a little overboard so i had to put her to bed,” you chuckled.

Santi just let out a short laugh in response, he loved how big your heart was. But he was also distracted by your increasing nudity as you stripped yourself of your clothes. He bit his lip as you shimmied out of the last layer until you were in nothing but your bra and panties.

That’s when he got an idea.

Santi sat up on the edge of the bed and flipped to the camera app on his phone before he pointed it right at you as you turned around. He snapped a picture of your ass in your panties with the biggest grin on his face. You jumped when you heard the camera shutter sound and spun around, and that’s when he took another photo of you.

“Santiago Garcia!” you gasped, “What are you doing?”

“I can’t help it babe,” he pouted but did not lower his phone, “You just look so sexy I wanted to take a picture.”

You felt heat rise in your face and you suddenly felt flustered, “Santi…”

“Stay just like that,” his voice was soft but still held a soft command to it as he took another picture with the shy, flustered look on your face, “Fuck you look so hot like that.”

His words went straight to your core, and you felt yourself getting turned on just by his encouragement. You also started to feel more bold so you shifted yourself to pose for him as he took another picture. Santi continued to praise you with every pose and made sure to be very vocal about how sexy you looked for him.

You bit your lip as you reached behind you and unclasped your bra, and you heard Santi gasp when it dropped to the floor. No matter how many times he saw you naked, Santi always acted like it was the first time. He gawked at you as if you were the most beautiful woman in the world, and to him you definitely were.

“Fuck hermosa, you’re killing me,” Santi put the phone down and made grabby hands at you, “Come here baby. I need to kiss you.”

You wasted no time and crossed the room with surprising speed. You practically jumped into his lap and your lips were on his without a second thought. Santi wrapped his arms around you as he deepened the kiss right away. His strong arms held you on his lap as you straddled him and slowly rocked against him as you lifted his shirt off of him. When your lips reconnected, you sighed into his mouth when you felt that he was already half hard.

“Santi…” you moaned into his mouth as he ran his hands up and down your body.

This time, it was your turn to surprise him. You shifted from his lap and knelt down in front of him. Santi looked down at you with lust-filled eyes, and you knew that he knew what you had planned. You tugged at the waistband of his boxers, and without a word, he lifted his hips for you. 

His cock stood at full attention for you as you eyed it hungerly. You glanced up at his face and Santi let out a low chuckle when he saw the need and desperation in your eyes. Without a word, you leaned in and placed a soft kiss to the tip before you stuck your tongue out and licked a long stripe down to his base.

He shivered at your touch and let out a groan when you nibbled your way back up his length. When your lips wrapped around his cock, he moaned out your name and you slowly bobbed your head up and down as you sucked him off.

Santi rested his hand on your head and gave your scalp a soft tug every once in a while, but his eyes never left you. He didn’t want to miss a second, and he couldn’t get enough of how sexy you looked with his cock in your mouth. 

It was then that he got another idea.

He reached for his phone again and called your name to get your attention, “Is this ok?” he asked with the camera positioned right on your face.

“Mmmhmm,” your reply was muffled because you didn’t want to release him from your mouth.

You resumed your pace, and you made sure to make it feel extra good for Santi to make it more difficult for him. You maintained eye contact for the first few pictures, but broke away to better position yourself in front of him. Santi took a few more pictures before a shiver of pleasure ran up his body and he couldn’t hold his phone in his hand anymore.

“Fuck,” he whispered under his breath when you swirled your tongue around his tip and then completely hollowed out your cheeks to suck him harder. He bucked his hips against your face and he groaned again when he felt you moan against him.

Santiago felt his climax start to build, but he wasn’t ready to come yet. He grabbed your scalp and pulled you up for a heated kiss. He moaned into your mouth when he tasted himself on your tongue and he grabbed onto your waist to hold you tight.

In a fluid movement, Santi flipped you over so that you laid on your back on the bed while he stood at the edge of the bed in front of you. Immediately, you opened your legs for him and traced soft patterns along your skin to tempt him.

It worked and he leaned in to kiss you again, this time it was his hands that roamed across your body. You moaned when he cupped your breasts and ran his fingers over your sensitive nipples. Santi smiled against your skin as he kissed his way down to your neck and sucked a faint mark into the skin there.

Your hands ran up into his hair and gave his curls a tug in a desperate and wordless plea for him to move further down your body. Santi kept nipping at the skin along your collarbone as his hands ran down to reach the elastic of your panties and pull them off.

He broke away to remove the last piece of fabric from your body and he stood over you for a moment to admire the view.

“You’re so beautiful, querida,” he praised you in a low voice as he gave his length a few strokes. 

Santi reached out to you and gently ran a finger along your folds, which made you moan his name. Encouraged by your cries, he pushed a finger into you and pumped a few times before he added another. You were so wet for him already, and you both knew it wouldn’t take long for you to be ready for him.

“Santi… Please…” you cried as you looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Never one to deny you, Santi leaned down to kiss you again as he slowly pulled his fingers out of you and lined himself up at your entrance. He groaned your name as he pushed his length into your pussy, and you wrapped yourself around him as he bottomed out inside of you. 

He started slow as he pulled out halfway and pushed back into you, which made you cry out again. You hooked your legs around his waist to pull him even closer to you. That made him pick up his pace and he pounded into you harder and harder.

You threw your head back as you gripped the sheets on either side of you, “Fuck… Santi… You feel so good… So good baby.”

“Fuck,” Santiago moaned your name as he picked up his pace even more.

He couldn’t get enough of the sight before him, and he would have reached for his phone again but he didn’t want to throw off his pace. Your head was thrown back against the mattress as your mouth hung open to allow the constant flow of moans and praises. You gripped the sheets hard enough to pull the pillows forward, along with Santi’s discarded phone.

With one hand securely on your hip, Santi reached down between your bodies to rub harsh circles on your clit, which only made you cry out louder. The heat from your bodies made the temperature in the room rise and Santi could see by the way your body trembled that your orgasm was close.

“Baby,” he cooed, “Look at me baby,” Santi briefly slowed his pace as he waited for your eyes to meet his. When they did, he said your name so sweetly, “Come for me,” his voice was rough as he thrusted into you again.

As much as you wanted to throw your head back again, you fought to keep eye contact with him as your body shook. Tears formed in your eyes as you screamed and arched your back a little as your climax completely took you over. Your loud moans filled the room as you rode out your orgasm, and by the way he fucked you, you could tell that he wanted to make it last as long as he could.

Completely spent, you flopped yourself back down against the mattress and whimpered as Santi continued to pound into you. He pushed your legs up as he climbed onto the edge of the bed so that he could come while he was completely on top of you. The new angle pushed his cock even deeper into your body and that was all it took for him to come.

Santi’s thrusts became more and more erratic as he groaned your name with his own climax.

Once he was also completely spent, Santi stilled himself over you and just studied your face for a few moments while his cock softened inside of you. Your head was tilted to the side with your eyes closed as you took several deep breaths. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss to your neck and he smiled when you opened your eyes and turned to face him.

You reached up and pulled his face into yours for a tender kiss. Santi kept your lips connected as he slowly pulled out of you, and he swallowed the whine that escaped your throat. He flopped down on the bed next to you and swung his arm around your still trembling body. 

When he did, his hand brushed his phone and it made a little noise. Santi furrowed his brows as he reached out and picked up his phone, and his face lit up with the biggest grin when he realized what the noise was. Somehow when you grabbed onto the sheets, you opened the camera to video and started a recording. Neither of your bodies were in the video, but Santi knew that he caught all of the lovely sounds you made while he fucked you.

“What is it?” you asked when you heard him laugh.

Santi shifted to show you the screen, “Looks like we accidentally made a video.”

Heat rose in your cheeks from embarrassment as you buried your face in his chest, “Shit…”

“Hey, hey,” Santi tossed his phone to the bedside and cupped your jaw to make you look at him, “It’s hot, baby. Now I can listen to your moans whenever I want,” he grinned through his words, and you could tell how entertained he was by this. But he paused before he added, “Unless you want me to delete it. Just say the word and it’s gone.”

You bit your lip and thought for a moment before you answered, “No, keep it,” you kissed him and lingered by his lips, “Maybe next time we can make a proper video.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my writing tumblr @FlightlessAngelWings!


End file.
